Cry me a River
by SallySimpson
Summary: Sirius reencontra um amor de adolescência e descobre que nem tudo é do jeito que se imagina.


Cry me a river 

A festa estava animada. Pessoas dançando pra lá e pra cá, Harry com sua namorada, Rony e Hermione finalmente juntos, Remo e Tonks se entendendo perfeitamente bem... É, ele não podia pedir mais nada, agora que havia sido inocentado. Bem, talvez uma coisa ele ainda pudesse pedir. Ele a queria.

Não do jeito que ele a perdera, mas do jeito que ele a vira pela primeira vez. Seus olhos cinzentos sempre brilhantes, seus cabelos avermelhados balançando com o vento. Sentia sua falta apesar de tudo. A queria. Mas ela não parecia sentir o mesmo por ele.

Tudo acabara quando, depois de quase quatro anos de relacionamento, ela decidira arriscar tudo o que eles já haviam construído juntos, todos os seus planos, os seus sonhos, as suas vidas. Ela não se importara e isso o matava.

De repente, o tirando de seus pensamentos mórbidos sobre uma vida que poderia ser perfeita, a música agitada parara e uma outra começava. Sentiu Remo o cutucando e olhou pra trás, esperando ver o amigo, mas ele não estava lá. Ela estava.

_You were my sun    
You were my earth   
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no    
So you took a chance    
And made other plans    
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no_

Seus olhos cinzentos continuavam brilhantes, mas carregavam uma malícia que não estava lá antes. Seus cabelos avermelhados estavam mais compridos, caindo sobre os ombros, contrastando com vestido preto e vermelho. Deus, como ela estava linda. Continuava com a mesma beleza exótica e misteriosa de antes, que atraía tantos homens, do mesmo jeito que os afastava. Estava com um sorriso no rosto, mostrando seus dentes perfeitos aos olhos do amante.

Ela andava em passos largos, nem muito rápidos, nem muito lentos. Passos perfeitos. Uma bela jóia em seu pescoço atraía toda a atenção de Sirius para o decote da bela mulher. Da mulher que um dia fora sua. Da mulher que ele queria que fosse sua. Sentiu um aperto no coração que denunciava toda a angústia que sentia ao vê-la novamente depois de tantos anos.

Conforme ela chegava mais perto, mais Sirius tinha a impressão de que ela chegava nele. E ele estava certo. Ela vinha em sua direção e, mesmo com o barulho da música e das pessoas ao redor, ele podia ouvir o barulho de seus passos, a batida de seus corações. Ele ainda a sentia, como a sentia há tempos atrás. Ela ainda era sua, de um jeito ou de outro. E sempre seria.

As pessoas por quem ela passava, paravam o que estavam fazendo para olha-la em toda a sua exuberância e supremacia. Ela tinha esse ar de superior, que, apesar de todos acharem ser muito irritante e mesquinho, inclusive o próprio Sirius, caía perfeitamente em seu rosto, atraindo a atenção das pessoas. Quanto mais ela se aproximava de Sirius, mais o moreno tentava esquecer o que a fizera ir embora, porque ela fora embora. O motivo de toda a sua dor, de toda a sua perdição.

_You don't have to say, what you did,   
I already know, I found out from him   
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be   
And don't it make you sad about it_

Porque, afinal, ela tinha que ter feito isso? Porque destruir a vida perfeita que tinham? A resposta, apesar de ter perdido metade de seu tempo pensando sobre isso, ele não sabia.

Na verdade, ninguém sabia, além dela. Ninguém em sã consciência teria feito o que ela fez. Teria o trocado por quem ela o trocou.

À essa hora, ela dançava provocante para Sirius, o olhando no fundo de seus olhos, com aquele olhar de quem parecia poder ver a sua alma e descobrir os seus mais profundos segredos que Sirius tanto conhecia e tanto havia visto. Ele sentiu-se em casa ao vê-la olha-lo assim. Como ele sentia saudade de seus gestos, de seu gosto, de seu perfume. Ele sentia saudade dela. De todas as qualidades e todos os defeitos, que a faziam perfeita. Ele a queria.

_You told me you loved me   
Why did you leave me, all alone   
Now you tell me you need me   
When you call me, on the phone_

Quase sorriu ao lembrar-se de todos os bons momentos que passara ao seu lado. Da declaração de amor ridícula e exagerada que ela havia feito em dia de visita a Hogsmeade, onde chovia.

**Flashback**

- Aonde você vai, sua doida? O céu está praticamente caindo lá fora! – ele tentara inutilmente a parar.

- Deixa de ser chato, Sirius! Vem! – ela o puxou pela mão e ele não pode resistir. Ele nunca resistia.

- Vamos voltar, Kim, por favor! – ele ainda tentou lutar, quando pôs os pés fora do Três Vassouras e sentiu o vento gelado e a chuva mais gelada ainda caindo por seu corpo. Ela mal pareceu se importar e lhe soltou um sorriso luminoso, que convenceu Sirius imediatamente. Continuaram andando até o meio da avenida, onde todas as lojas estavam cheias.

Ela posicionou Sirius bem no meio da avenida, pegou-lhe uma das mãos, ajoelhou-se em um joelho e, gritando o máximo que podia, começou.

- Sirius Black! – assim que disse a primeira palavra, todas as pessoas de Hogsmeade olhavam curiosas pelas janelas, portas ou qualquer outra coisa, para os dois.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou, a água da chuva escorrendo pelos cabelos avermelhados dela, molhando sua roupa, manchando o lápis de olho preto que sempre usava. Mas ela continuava linda.

- Depois de quase três anos de namoro, eu mal posso expressar em palavras tudo o que eu sinto por você! – todos olhavam a cena estranhando – Desde que te vi pela primeira vez eu soube que você seria meu, de um jeito ou de outro. Eu via você sempre cercado de garotas lindas, algumas até mais velhas, sendo paparicado e mimado. Eu via aquilo e morria de ciúmes. Porque eu queria estar fazendo aquilo com você, eu queria estar te fazendo carinho e te beijando. Eu queria que eu fosse a única garota no mundo que você realmente se importasse. Eu queria que você me notasse, queria que você visse que eu não era apenas mais uma garotinha boba e infantil que não sabia o que queria. Eu sempre soube o que eu queria. Eu queria você. Antes de você entrar na minha vida, eu nunca tive realmente certeza do que é bom e do que é ruim. Acho que nenhum de nós tem, até conhecer alguém que nos faça enxergar tudo o que realmente vale a pena, tudo o que nos faz sentir sinceramente completos. Antes de você, a minha vida se resumia em eu, eu, eu e eu. Mas durante você – ela falava e Sirius a olhava impressionado. Nunca achara que ela teria coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas – eu percebi que não existe mais 'eu'. Não existe nem mais 'você' pra mim. Só existe 'nós'. Só existe a certeza de que nada é certo amanhã, a certeza de que não importa se amanhã o que fizermos vai ser certo ou errado, ou o que as pessoas vão pensar, importa que você vai estar na minha vida. Importa que o 'nós' vai estar na minha vida. Importa que você vai pensar em mim do mesmo jeito que você pensou ontem, ou antes de ontem, ou que vai pensar depois de amanhã. Eu não sei se o que você sente por mim é o mesmo que eu sinto por você, mas eu sei o que eu sinto por você e sei que você sente um carinho por mim, então, isso é mais do que o suficiente. Assim como é certeza que a chuva um dia vai cair, é certeza de que os meus sentimentos por você não vão mudar, porque eu não vou mudar. E você já faz parte de mim, quer queira, quer não – Sirius riu, querendo chorar de emoção. Chorar de amor pela garota que gritava essas palavras em frente á quase toda população de Hogwarts e toda a população de Hogsmeade – Você talvez não saiba, mas não importa o que acontecer, ou o que não acontecer, eu nunca vou te esquecer. Eu nunca vou esquecer tudo o que você fez por mim, nunca vou esquecer o seu sorriso, as suas travessuras, as nossas conversas. E sabe porque eu nunca vou te esquecer? Porque é impossível esquecer de si mesmo. Pode-se até perder a memória, mas, no fundo, você sabe quem você realmente é. Você é o meu coração, o meu cérebro, o meu sangue, a minha mente, os meus pensamentos, o meu ser. Você é tudo o que eu quero pra mim, e talvez, ou melhor, provavelmente, é muito mais. Eu te amo, Sirius Black!

Sirius tentou agradecer e dizer que também a amava, mas foi interrompido pelo som de palmas, assovios, gritos de felicidade, de apoio, de congratulações. Olhou ao redor e viu mulheres, e até homens, limpando lágrimas que insistiam em cair, dizendo que queriam que alguém fizesse isso por eles. Uma lágrima caiu de seu olho e Sirius virou-se novamente para a mulher de sua vida. Ela continuava ajoelhada, segurando uma de suas mãos e, pela primeira e última vez em sua vida, ele a viu chorar. Não chorar de medo, de tristeza, ou de dor. Chorar de felicidade. Naquelas lágrimas continham toda a felicidade e todo o amor que ela sentia por ele. A levantou e a abraçou, murmurando em seu ouvido que a amava.

Ela o olhou no fundo de seus olhos e Sirius sentiu-se completo. A beijou, e pode sentir que tudo o que ela dissera era verdade. As pessoas ao redor bateram mais palmas ainda, invejando a felicidade do jovem casal. A vida era perfeita, tanto para ela, quanto para Sirius. Queria que tivesse durado para sempre.

**Fim do Flashback**

Aquele fora um dos melhores dias de sua vida. Apesar de, no começo, ter se sentido um pouco envergonhado, toda sua vergonha passou ao ouvir as primeiras palavras que ela dissera. A partir dali, não havia mais nada o redor, além dela. Ele não ouvia o barulho da chuva, nem de somente algumas pessoas cochichando, já que todas as outras estavam em silêncio, observando uma garota de dezesseis anos gritar aos quatro ventos o que sentia por um garoto.

Agora, ele sentia que ela o queria. Ele sentia que ela queria tudo o que passaram de volta. Ela nunca deveria ter feito aquilo.

Ela, na verdade, o traíra. Com o seu pior inimigo: Lúcio Malfoy.

_Girl I refuse, you must have me confused   
With some other guy   
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn _

_To cry, cry me a river   
Cry me a river-er   
Cry me a river   
Cry me a river-er, yea yea_

Ele viera contar a Sirius o que havia acontecido entre os dois. Ele fizera o favor de contra nos mínimos detalhes tudo que ela o fizera sentir, tudo que ele a fizera sentir. Todo o prazer que sentiram e que Sirius não era capaz nem de satisfazer a própria namorada.

Apesar de todo o amor que sentia por aquela garota, não ouvira suas explicações. Não queria nem vê-la, apesar de toda a insistência da garota. Sentiu o seu hálito quente em sua nuca, e todos os pêlos do seu corpo se arrepiaram. Como era bom sentir o toque dela em sua pele novamente.

Ele lembrava de tudo. Todas as pessoas comentavam que ele havia sido traído pela garota que fizera aquela declaração de amor em frente a mais de mil pessoas. Sirius simplesmente erguia a cabeça, mesmo com vontade de abaixa-la para esconder as lágrimas que teimavam em cair nas horas mais erradas.

_I know that they say   
That somethings are better left unsaid   
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it   
(Don't act like you don't know it)   
All of these things people told me   
Keep messing with my head   
(Messing with my head)   
You should've picked honesty   
Then you may not have blown it _

_(Yea..)_

Seus amigos o apoiaram e Sirius não poderia ser mais grato com eles. Prometera a si mesmo que não deixaria que ela o tratasse assim novamente. Prometeu que, se ela conseguiu esquece-lo para ficar com outro, ele também conseguiria. Ele nunca mais queria vê-la.

E foi o que aconteceu. Logo depois que o ano letivo acabou, ele nunca mais a viu. A viu, somente uma vez, no batizado de Harry, no qual ela fora madrinha do menino. Depois, nunca mais. Convivera anos e anos, tanto livre, como em Azkaban, somente com a memória da mulher da sua vida. Somente com a saudade e o amor que pareciam que nunca o abandonariam.

Mas, depois de mais de vinte anos, em que ele a sentia o tocando, sentia sua respiração desregulada por causa do prazer, não sabia ao certo se tomara a decisão certa. Sua mão passeava livremente pelo peito e pelas costas de Sirius, e o mesmo não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Não queria quebrar sua promessa, mas não sabia se seria forte o suficiente para faze-lo.

_You don't have to say, what you did,    
(Don't have to say, what you did)    
I already know, I found out from him _

_(I already know, uh) _

_(Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be    
(No chance, you and me)    
And don't it make you sad about it_

Ela o olhava, enquanto a música ainda tocava. Todos ao redor os olhavam estranhando, parados, sem dançar, conversar. Exatamente como acontecera quando tinham dezesseis anos. Queria que o tempo nunca tivesse passado. Queria que ainda tivesse dezesseis anos, queria refazer todo o seu passado no qual fora infeliz.

Ela pegou suas mãos e as colocou em sua cintura. Sirius sentiu um arrepio na espinha, ao sentir a mão dela tocando as suas e as levando às suas costas nuas, em razão ao decote do vestido.

Lembrou-se de Lúcio e, olhando pelo ombro dela, o viu olhando a cena com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios. Não iria dar uma segunda chance à ela, depois de tudo o que passou, tudo que ela o fez passar. Não seria assim dessa vez. Ele iria honrar a promessa que havia feito aos seus amigos.

Agora, ela era quem ia chorar.

_You told me you loved me    
Why did you leave me, all alone    
(All alone)    
Now you tell me you need me    
When you call me, on the phone    
(When you call me on the phone)    
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused    
With some other guy    
(I'm not like them baby)    
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn    
(It's your turn)    
To cry, cry me a river _

_ (Go on and just)    
Cry me a river-er    
(Go on and just)    
Cry me a river    
(Baby go on and just)    
Cry me a river-er, yea yea_

Tirou lentamente os braços ao redor da cintura dela, e colocou uma de suas mãos em seu rosto, a fazendo olha-lo. Quase não resistiu ao vê-la, ao tê-la assim, tão perto dele novamente. Inclinou seu rosto em direção ao dela, que fechou os olhos, esperando por um beijo.

Mas o que teve foi diferente.

_Oh   
(Oh)   
The damage is done   
So I guess I be leaving   
Oh   
(Oh)   
The damage is done   
So I guess I be leaving   
Oh   
(Oh)   
The damage is done   
So I guess I be leaving   
Oh   
(Oh)   
The damage is done   
So I guess I be... leaving_

Lembrou-se de Lúcio lhe contando o que ela havia feito nele, de todo o prazer que ela era capaz de proporcionar a um homem. Lembrou-se de ouvir a voz maliciosa e sarcástica dele lhe perguntando se ela já o fizera se sentir um homem de verdade alguma vez.

Essas lembranças trouxeram a tona todos os sentimentos que deixara escondidos e guardados. Essas lembranças trouxeram a tona a raiva, a dor, a decepção que Sirius havia sentido. Ele não iria perdoa-la hoje. Ele não a perdoaria nunca.

_You don't have to say, what you did,    
(Don't have to say, what you did)    
I already know, I found out from him    
(I already know, uh)    
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be    
(No chance, you and me)    
And don't it make you sad about it_

- Você já não exerce todo esse poder sobre mim agora – Sirius murmurou no ouvido dela e percebeu que ela não esperava por isso. Ela o olhou, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mostrando-se confusos. Dessa vez, Sirius estranhou a reação dela. Pelo tanto que a conhecia – e isso era bastante – sabia que ela nunca choraria numa situação como essa.

- Eu fiz de tudo pra crer que o motivo pelo qual você tinha terminado comigo era qualquer outro – ela murmurou, com uma voz chorosa.

- Não venha com essa de vítima pra cima de mim. Eu não caio mais nessa.

- Isso não tem nada a ver sobre cair nessa, ou não, B – as pernas de Sirius amoleceram. Há quanto tempo ele não a ouvia chamá-lo de B. O apelido que era só dela, que só ela poderia chamá-lo – Isso tem a ver sobre você ter acreditado no que o Malfoy, o único cara que sempre quis e sempre vai querer ver o seu mal.

- Não comece, Kimberly. Quando Malfoy me contou aquilo tudo – Sirius começou, não entendendo muito bem o motivo pelo qual ela falara aquilo, vendo lágrimas nos olhos cinzentos da mulher da sua vida. Da mulher que ainda amava – eu chorei um rio. Agora, é a sua vez de me chorar um rio.

_Cry me a river   
(Go on and just)   
Cry me a river-er    
(Baby go on and just)   
Cry me a river   
(You can go on and just)   
Cry me a river-er, yea yea _

_Cry me a river   
(Baby go on and just)   
Cry me a river-er   
(Go on and just)   
Cry me a river   
(Cause I've already cried)   
Cry me a river-er, yea yea   
(Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)_

Ele falou, com um sorriso triste nos lábios. Não queria estar fazendo aquilo, mas não iria sofrer novamente.

Virou as costas para ela, a fim de evitar o arrependimento que havia nascido assim que a viu entrando no Salão Principal de Hogwarts e que crescia cada vez mais.

- B! – ela o chamou e ele não pode deixar de virar-se para olha-la. Agora, toda a maquiagem em seu rosto estava borrada pelas lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos, que demonstravam tristeza e dor.

- O que? – ele respondeu, seco e grosso, quase chorando ao ver a pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo sofrendo.

- Você realmente acredita que eu teria feito isso com você?

Ela falou e saiu do Salão. Sirius ficou parado, sem saber o que fazer. Olhou para o Lúcio e o viu gargalhando. Ele sabia. Ele finalmente havia descoberto. Ela nunca seria capaz de fazer algo assim com qualquer um, muito menos com Sirius!

Tudo aquilo fora um plano muito bem sucedido de Malfoy. Ele sentia ódio e tristeza. Tinha deixado a mulher da sua vida escapar de suas mãos pela segunda vez. Sabia que o destino não lhe daria outra chance.

Olhando para a porta em que ela saíra, Sirius finalmente percebeu que ele estava errado ao dizer que ela choraria um rio por ele.

Ele choraria, novamente, um rio por ela.

_Cry me a river   
Cry me a river, oh   
Cry me a river, oh   
Cry me a river, oh_

_Cry me a river, oh   
(Cry me, cry me)   
Cry me a river, oh   
(Cry me, cry me)   
Cry me a river, oh   
(Cry me, cry me)   
Cry me a river, oh   
(Cry me, cry me)_

_Cry me a river, oh   
(Cry me, cry me)   
Cry me a river, oh   
(Cry me, cry me)   
Cry me a river   
(Cry me, cry me)_


End file.
